


Day 21: Mood Swings

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cute, Cutesy, Day 21, Day 21: Mood Swings, Fluff, Fluffy, I have No clue how to write a summary for this, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Mood Swings, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, difficult sub, it's kinda self explanatory, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Hiro is acting a little difficult, but still very adorable





	Day 21: Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time for these two to show up again
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Hiro was glowering again. He was lying in bed, his back turned to his older brother, and the hood of his blue jacket was pulled low over his face. Tadashi sighed. He knew he deserved this treatment, but he couldn't help but try and pull Hiro round anyway. 

"C'mon, Hiro. I know I promised we'd go to the fair today, but I got called in by GoGo because Baymax got damaged last night. I've gotta go in and fix him. But you can still come with me, and if we have time after we'll stop by the fair and I'll buy you some ice cream. What d'you say?"

Hiro blushed hard, but stayed in the same position. Baymax was damaged because he'd taken him out last night in another faulty attempt at crime-fighting. But that shouldn't excuse Tadashi's change of heart! He could still fix Baymax Monday at school and take Hiro to the fair now, but what was he choosing to do?!

Tadashi waited a few more seconds, but when Hiro showed no signs of caving he heaved a sigh and turned toward the door. "Alright, Hiro. I guess we can go tomorrow. I'm sorry. I love you, little guy. I hope you know that."

Hiro had to fight to keep his heart hard as Tadashi left the room, leaving Hiro with his parting words of love. Hiro tried to fight, he really did, but it was no use. He was already feeling lonely and missing his brother regardless of the apology the older boy had made. 

Tadashi hadn't even made it to the first step on the staircase when Hiro came bounding out of their room and bowled into him with a bear hug, threatening to knock them both down the stairs. "I'm sorry, 'Dashi!" Hiro groaned into Tadashi's stomach. "Don't go without me!"

Tadashi regained his breath quickly, then smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Come on, Hiro. Let's go." 

"Don't think I'm gonna forget about the ice cream!" Hiro snapped, his demeanor changing entirely. But with his desperate hug from only a few seconds earlier still fresh on Tadashi's mind, he came off as much more adorable than he did demanding. 

"Don't worry, Hiro. I'll get you a big cone! Chocolate Chip Peanut Butter, right?" He ruffled Hiro's hair and took the younger boy's hand in his. "I'll take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
